


Holiday Party

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Kissing game, part of my Random Fandom Advent Calendar





	Holiday Party

“Alright, lads. And lasses,” George said, nodding a head to Hermione and Ginny. “Here are your score cards.” He handed a square of parchment with a blank grid to each of the people gathered in the Room of Requirement. “The aim is simple. Snog as many people as you can by midnight. And I mean a proper snog. Not a kiss on the cheek. Five seconds minimum.”

Luna put up a hand. “How will we keep track?”

Fred grinned. “Magic, of course. We’re testing a new spell, guaranteed to prevent cheating gits from winning anything from Exploding Snap —“

“I told you, I don’t cheat!” Ron said hotly. 

“As I was saying. Give someone a proper snog, their name will show up in a square.”

“What if we fill up all our squares?” Neville asked. 

George clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s right, Nev, dream big.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Ginny said coolly. 

“Should you need another page, one will be provided for you,” George said, regarding his little sister with suspicion. 

Ginny nodded, grabbed Neville by the lapels of his dress robes, and gave him a passionate kiss. 

Harry whistled, long and low. He was impressed. He didn’t fancy his chances against her. 

Ginny broke off the kiss, and Neville swayed a bit but managed to stay upright. Ginny peered at her scorecard. Neville’s name appeared in scarlet in the first square. She kissed him again, to the delighted whoops of Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, the open-mouthed shock of her brothers, and the polite disinterest of Luna. When she broke off again, she saw the second square of her card remained blank. 

“To prevent anyone from taking off to a dark corner and sucking the face off one person the whole night.” Fred said, his cheeks flushed red to his hairline. 

Ginny flashed a satisfied grin at her brothers. 

“Hey!” Neville waved his scorecard in the air. “Mine’s still blank!”

“You didn’t initiate,” Hermione said. “You’re a devious one, George Weasley.”

“That was Fred’s idea,” he said, bowing to his twin. 

Fred returned the bow with a flourish. “And the grand prize,” he said, brandishing a gold envelope, “is a fifty galleon voucher to Honeydukes.”

Neville’s eyes shone. He swept Ginny into his arms and planted a loudly moist kiss on her lips. 

Harry looked at Ron and mimed throwing up. Ron didn’t look like he would have to fake it. 

Ginny discretely wiped her mouth when Neville was through, looking flushed but not displeased. Neville pumped his fist in triumph as Ginny’s name appeared on his card. 

“Alright, alright, we get the idea,” Ron said, stepping between the two. 

George and Fred exchanged glances. They knew they couldn’t keep Ginny from participating. She’d snog her way through Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to spite them. But they didn’t have to like it. 

“Well, I suppose we should begin?” Luna asked, a dreamy look on her face. She turned to Hermione. “May I?”

Hermione looked startled, but nodded. Luna placed a delicate kiss on her lips. After five seconds precisely, she stepped back. 

“Oh that’s lovely!” she exclaimed as Hermione’s name appeared on her scorecard in silver. “Would you like to kiss me?”

Hermione nodded, a strange look on her face, and placed a polite kiss on Luna’s lips. She pulled back with a confused smile which brightened when she saw Luna’s name in navy blue on her card. 

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

“Not on your life, mate,” Ron said. 

Harry shrugged. He turned to Seamus and Dean, who were reluctantly parting. Dean waved him over. 

“Hiya, Harry. Mind if we kiss you?”

“Not at the same time,” Fred cautioned, “or you’ll get two names in one space, and that won’t count.”

“How d’you know that?” Ron sputtered.

Fred and George exchanged inscrutable glances. “Research,” they said in unison. 

Ron blanched and turned away. 

Harry grinned at his scorecard as Seamus and Dean’s names filled in. He returned the favor, and his name filled in their cards in bold crimson. 

“You don’t have to play, Ron,” he said quietly, after he’d kissed his way around the room. 

Ron squared his shoulders and headed to a dusty corner of the room. Harry couldn’t hear what he was up to, but he saw Ron’s head tilt back twice in quick succession. When he returned to Harry, there was a high flush on his cheeks. 

“Liquid courage,” he said roughly. 

“What potion is that?”

“Not a potion, mate,” he said with a crooked grin. “Firewhiskey. Need me to conjure you a shot?”

“I’m good.” He took Ron’s score card. “Come on. Quick kiss for your best friend?”

Ron grimaced but nodded. He closed his eyes as Harry kissed him full on the mouth. Harry could feel Ron counting, and he laughed against his mouth. Ron’s name appeared in orange on Harry’s card. 

“Your turn.”

Ron took a breath, closed his eyes, and kissed Harry. He held on for exactly five seconds before stepping back. He couldn’t stop the grin that quirked the corners of his mouth as Harry’s name appeared in gold. “One down, I s’pose.”

Harry punched him gently on the arm. “That’s the spirit.” 

*-*-* 

The Hogwarts Squad entered the Yule Ball like a squadron preparing for battle. Each carried their score cards, lip balm, breath mints, and an iron determination to win. Except for Ron, who looked dyspeptic, and Luna, who looked like an alien studying human culture, but that was her normal look. 

They split off, looking for marks. Harry worked his way through the Hogwarts quidditch teams first, since they were his friends and all knew about the twins’ mad caper. 

Halfway through the evening, Harry and Justin stumbled upon Seamus and Dean making out behind a velvet drapery, clinging to each other like drowning men to life rafts. Justin shot them an amused but unsurprised glance, then kissed Harry for a good minute. It was quite satisfactory, and when Justin suggested they repeat the experience another time, Harry found himself agreeing. 

Harry took a break around eleven, helping himself to punch and snacks. Hermione and Ginny sat at a nearby table, heads bent together, comparing their lists. From the looks on their faces, Ginny’s triumph and Hermione’s consternation, Harry hoped the holiday break wasn’t going to be too uncomfortable. 

“What on earth are you all doing tonight, Potter?”

Harry looked up to see Draco standing before him, pale, haughty, and handsome. Harry swallowed before answering. 

“Having a laugh, Malfoy. Something you’re unfamiliar with.”

Draco gave Harry an elegant, disdainful shrug, and Harry felt the bottom of his stomach go out. He stood and stepped close to Malfoy. 

“I’ll show you if you like,” he said, his voice rough. 

Harry could see the muscles work as Draco swallowed. Something caught fire in his expression. He nodded his head towards the stairs leading out of the ballroom. They found a dusty alcove meant for a statue. Harry backed Draco to the wall. 

“Well?” Draco said when Harry hesitated. “Scared, Potter?”

Harry gave Draco a wolfish grin and kissed Draco for all he was worth. 

Draco’s hands fisted in Harry’s robes as he kissed him back, hot and fierce. He gasped as Harry’s knee edged between his legs. He bit Harry’s lower lip in retaliation. 

“Damn,” Harry hissed. He rubbed a thumb along his bottom lip. He had Draco’s name. He could go, but Draco looked back at him through half-lidded eyes, his lips swollen, his hair disheveled, and Harry gave in. He pressed Draco into the wall and kissed him for all he was worth. 

They broke apart, panting, when the clock in the Great Hall struck midnight. 

“Shit,” Harry murmured. “I have to go.”

“What’ll happen if you stay?”

Harry balked at telling Draco the truth, although he suspected Draco knew about the contest. There was little that went on that he wasn’t aware of. Harry kissed him in lieu of an answer, but he broke apart again. 

“If I leave now, I can come back to you later.”

Draco sighed. “I suppose it’ll have to do. I’ll expect you at the quidditch pitch in an hour.”

“And sneak out? How very naughty, Draco.”

Draco kissed him in reply. “Don’t make me regret waiting up,” he said.

*-*-* 

“-- seventy two!” 

Harry paused outside the Gryffindor common room. Ron’s sputtering rage was met with a cool reply. Harry tried to keep a sympathetically sober expression on his face, for Ron’s sake, but when he saw Ginny’s look of triumph, he gave in. He gave her a high five and sat down next to Neville. 

“That’s… I mean, that’s not, how did you?”

“That’s only fourteen point four kisses per hour, Ron,” Luna said. She lay on the floor in front of the fireplace, sending sparkling lights from the end of her wand.

“I won, Ron. Fair and square.”

“What’d you do, have them lining up to snog you?”

“And if I did?” Ginny’s temper flared dangerously. 

Fred and George stood between their siblings. “Mum’ll be so proud,” George said, handing Ginny the envelope.

“If you tell her, I will hex you both until even Mum won’t know you’re a Weasley,” she said, dead-eyed serious. 

Harry turned to Hermione as the Weasleys bickered. “How’d you do?” 

“Seven,” she admitted. “Seven more than us, I mean. I got talking with a couple of the girls from Beauxbatons, talking about classes, what we might do after school. And then Vicktor joined us, and somehow, time got away from me.”

“Did you add Viktor to your list?”

“No,” Hermione said, blushing, “he kissed me before I could kiss him. How about you?”

Harry hadn't even looked at his list. He took the crumpled paper from his pocket and scanned the names. “Twenty two,” he said, impressed despite himself. Draco’s name filled the last square in glittering silver letters. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione said, leaning over his shoulder. “It’s about time.”

“Harry! You kissed Draco?” Luna had drifted over to the couch, silvery lights following in her wake. “That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, mate, I’m surprised you came back here,” Seamus said. He lay with his head in Dean’s lap, their fingers laced together. 

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle, then at the warring Weasleys. “I just came to check in. I’m, uh, I’m really tired, so I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Sure you are,” Neville said, then blushed at his boldness. Harry gave him a saucy grin. 

“Alright, I’m going to get my scarf and invisibility cloak and go back for seconds,” he said. “Nev, if Ron calms down tonight, tell him I’ll give him the rundown in the morning. That should distract him from Ginny.”

“I can distract him myself,” Ginny said, giving Harry a thumbs up. “I’m not helpless.”

Harry nodded in her direction, said his good nights, and retrieved his warm clothes. It was a bitingly cold night, but with luck, he wouldn’t be cold for long. 


End file.
